RoseBud Was Definitely A Sled
by Roxius
Summary: Two short humorous C.C. X Kallen drabbles put into one fic! Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbians. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: After I finish 'The Shattered Geass', there is a good possibility I'll make another AU C.C. X Kallen fic...and it won't have anyone committing suicide this time!

This is just two short C.C. X Kallen drabbles put into one fic.

I promise to write a longer C.C. X Kallen oneshot at one point...but don't hold me to that promise, okay?

* * *

_She Can't Keep Her Hands To Herself:_

Kallen Stadtfeld was beginning to grow irritated. She crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and let out a heavy sigh.

"...C.C.?"

"Yes, Kallen?"

"Can you please...stop molesting me?" Kallen ordered, glancing down at the green-haired girl, who had her hands on top of Kallen's breasts.

"But...you're so soft and squishy...like Cheese-kun!! You're cute like him, too!" C.C. exclaimed happily.

Kallen squinted her eyes. "Well, molesting a doll and molesting a human being are two totally different things. Especially considering...that we're both women..."

"So? I've watched alot of anime when I was hiding in Lelouch's room...breast-groping is basically like saying 'hello' between girls!!"

Kallen face-palmed. "C.C...look, you don't understand...people will get suspicious if they walk in on us like this...I'm not...I don't want them to think I'm a lesbian or anything..."

C.C. gasped in shock. "What?! You're not?!"

"Uh...of course I'm not! What would give you such a ridiculous idea?!!"

C.C.'s brow furrowed as she thought for a moment. Then, she said, "But...I heard you moaning Milly's name last night, and then Milly was whispering 'it'll be alright...just relax and enjoy it...'. If you ask me, that has lesbianism written all over it!!!"

Kallen's cheeks flushed bright red, and she murmured, "Goddammit...I thought she said the walls were sound-proof...that lying bitch..."

"Ah-ha! I knew it! Kallen Stadtfeld...you're a lesbian, aren't you?!"

"N-No! No, I'm not! I'm...I'm bisexual..."

"...But you like girls more...right?"

"I...I like Lelouch..."

"...Who happens to be a girl..."

"...Wait, no, he's not!"

"Yeah, I know. I was just messin' with ya, Kalley!"

Kallen sighed. "Whatever. Look, just let go, okay, C.C.?"

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Rivalz walked in. He took one look at the scene before him, and he immediately walked back out, slammed the door behind him, and that was that.

Kallen blanched, and she screamed at C.C., "SEE?! THAT'S WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!!!"

C.C. shrugged, replying, "Hey, it's his loss for leaving so soon..."

"...Huh?"

Then, C.C. jumped her, and poor Kallen was caught completely off guard...

* * *

_Random Conversations:_

"When we have kids, what should we name them?" C.C. asked Kallen one day out of the blue.

Had Kallen been drinking anything at that moment, she would have spat it out all over the floor. "...W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!" She cried, blushing a light shade of pink.

"Well, I was just thinking-"

"Ugh...please...it would be much better if you would just STOP thinking..."

"Geez, don't need to be so rude, Kallen-chan...I was just asking a question..."

"We're not going to have kids, you pervert!! We won't even get married!!! Why would you even IMAGINE such a thing happening?!"

C.C. shrugged, and replied, "I just thought how nice it would be to wake up every day in the arms of the person I love the most in the whole, wide world...and have two wonderful little children who would love us as much as he would love them...that's all..."

Kallen blushed, and she began to smile. "You...you love me? Really...?"

"...No, of course not!" C.C. giggled, sticking out her tongue, "You sure fell for that, huh? You're blushing, too...ooh, Kalley's got a little crush on me it seems, hee hee hee..."

"ARGH, YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!!" Kallen roared furiously.

"Heh heh...you're so much fun to mess with, Kallen..."

"...Stupid pizza girl..." Kallen mumbled under her breath, although her face was still glowing bright red.


End file.
